Quests
'Introduction' Quests are very important in EQOA. In fact, the first thing any new character does is carry out a couple quests that get you some new equipment and level you up to level 3. Start out by talking to your guild master and getting your beginner quest. This will take just a few minutes and will yield you a minor item and experience enough to get to level 2. Then there is a follow-up quest that will get you Soul binding, registered with your town coachman, and up to level 3. At level 3, you get a quest to go out of town and fight something. This starts your combat experience. In EQOA, quests result in very good experience and it is quite possible to level up on quests as well as combat. There are generally two types of quests: class quests (which in the higher levels are also referred to as "path quests") and side quests. Class quests Every race/class combination has a series of quests specific to that pairing. These are available at regular intervals and allow you to obtain useful new items specifically tailored to your class, as well as scrolls which teach you new class-specific abilities. Some of your class abilities can only be achieved by completing these quests, so it is important that you complete as many as possible. It is not necessary, however, to do every quest in order to receive the next quest. It is only necessary to gain the level needed to trigger the quests. Class quests are available at level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 13, 15, and 20. Side quests Side quests are available from NPC's scattered around the world who are looking for adventurers to help them out. These can take the form of running errands for them such as delivering goods to someone in another town, or of killing specific Mobs and returning items that drop from the Mob. In general, the higher the level of the quest, the greater the complexity and usually the greater the reward. The rewards of these quests can vary significantly from quest to quest and may not always match your particular race and class. Quest walk-thrus *Quests by Race 1-15 *ALL 20 Quests *Epics and Path 30, 40 and 49 Quests by Groups *Armor 17 Quests *All Side Quests *Standard Ability Quests *Wereform Quests *Chef Lukiff Quests *Dynmath and Historians *Dshinn's Redoubt *Envaric Ascention Port *Snowgrin *West Feerot-Fungasman *Sarek The Betrayer Teleport *PoD Weapon *Avatar Of Fear *Pickclaw *PoD Entrance *Isle of Dread Entrance *Terrorantula *Sea Of Lions *Acolyte of Bristlebane *Lost Fisherman *Kratas *Thenon The Wise Side Quest *Black Lotus *Undead Drake Lord *Siliskor *The Theatre *Jeager Mansion *Cazic Thule Trials *Lord Valkenier *Radavex *Stone of Morthalis *Hand of Thule *Queen Aszec *The Unkkempt War *ZK Snowman Pet *Hunt and Gather Quests *PoS Armor *PoS Port *All 60 Epic 1, 2, and 3 *CM Stat Quests *The Hower *Wind Up Rat *Seasonal Quests *Desolation *Chain of Sun *Lord Nagafen *Evil Huh? *Downed Quests *FanFair 2006 *Night Chain *Queen Qy'tha *Paladin Exemplar *Rain Chain *Noroxus *Snow Chain Category:Gameplay